


The Wild West

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Jonah and Rip have sex for the first time.





	

Rip aimed his revolver at one of the tin cans that was set up as a target. He pulled the trigger and managed to hit the target, but stumbled back.

 

Jonah laughed as he watched him.

 

Rip steadied himself and said, “I’m just not used to these heavy guns you have here that are all power, no precision…” When he saw the way that Jonah was looking at him, he realized he’d slipped up.

 

“These guns we have here,” Jonah repeated. “Meaning…”

 

“Meaning in America,” Rip murmured.

 

“Of course. I didn’t know guns in England were so radically different.”

 

Rip looked away. This wasn’t the first time he could tell that Jonah knew he wasn’t telling him everything. To change the subject, he said, “Let’s go inside. I’ll make tea.”

 

“Sounds alright,” Jonah said.

 

 

 

They walked in silence back to the little house Rip was renting out. Rip made tea while Jonah sat by the fire.

 

Even though Jonah didn’t talk much, Rip felt close to him. He wanted to open up, even though there was so much he couldn’t tell him.

 

Rip set down two mugs of tea, then sat down next to Jonah. After a moment, he said, “My birth name is Michael. I grew up in an orphanage.”

 

Jonah gave him a nod and a slight smile.

 

“It was tough,” he said. “I had to fight for everything.”

 

Jonah nodded sympathetically. “That must’ve been hard.” He smiled and said, “Because even as a grown man you can’t fight for shit.”

 

Rip laughed.

 

Jonah tilted his head and asked, “Why the sudden sharing?”

 

“I can tell it bothers you that I’m… not always the most forthright,” Rip said.

 

“Not always the most forthright? That’s how you describe never telling me a damn thing about where you came from or how you got here?” Jonah asked. He smiled and said, “It’s alright. Everyone has their secrets.”

 

“I know, but… I trust you,” Rip told him. Jonah didn’t say anything. Rip sipped his tea and said, “So, anything you want to know about my miserable days as a pickpocket, the even worse days at the orphanage, just ask and I will do my best to tell you--”

 

“I love men,” Jonah said.

 

Rip stopped talking and stared at Jonah, taking in that declaration. “Oh,” he said. “Um…”

 

“I trust you too,” Jonah told him. “I wanted you to know that.”

 

“You’ve never told anyone before,” Rip asked, reading his face. Jonah shook his head. “So then you've never… acted on it." Rip cleared his throat. 

 

Jonah raised an eyebrow and laughed. “No, I’ve never met someone so inclined.”

 

“You act like it’s an impossibility,” Rip said.

 

“It is,” Jonah said.

 

“I'm pretty sure those feelings are quite common,” Rip said.

 

“And what makes you so certain?” Jonah asked.

 

Rip cringed, realizing that twice in one day he’d managed to slip up. He tried to think of something to say other than admitting he came from a future where many people were open about being gay. 

 

Jonah put his hand on Rip’s face and said, “It’s okay. I think I already sorta knew, deep down.”

 

Rip looked at him with surprise. He was still trying to figure out how Jonah could possibly have figured out that he was from the future when Jonah leaned in and kissed him.

 

Excitement ran through Rip. Kissing Jonah felt even better than he’d expected. He kissed back hard.

 

Jonah pulled away and ran his hand through Rip’s hair as he said, “It’s unbelievable. You’re just the man I always imagined meeting.”

 

Rip looked at him with surprise. Jonah had always had a very unspoken, often grudging fondness for Rip, but hearing him be outright romantic was startling.

 

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” Jonah said.

 

Rip smiled and felt his face get warm. He was surprised by how much he liked it hearing that.

 

Jonah kissed him and then said, “But, you’re strong. And brave. So brave it’s kind of stupid.”

 

Rip laughed and kissed him. “Thank you, Jonah. I never imagined I’d meet a man like you but I’m very glad I did.”

 

“Since we’ve only just kissed for the first time, I imagine it wouldn’t be very chivalrous of me to ask to move to your bed,” Jonah said. His voice was light, but there was a lot of emotion in his eyes.

 

Rip smiled at him and said, “Not chivalrous, no.” He leaned in and whispered against Jonah’s ear, “But very exciting.”

 

Jonah grinned. He moved to Rip's bed and Rip happily followed close behind him. 

 

Rip started undressing. Jonah watched him eagerly. Rip felt excited by the way Jonah’s eyes were glued to him.

 

When Rip was entirely naked, Jonah reached out and grabbed his ass, pulling him into his lap. Rip excitedly started kissing Jonah hard.

 

He pulled away and said, “Well, this isn’t exactly fair. I’d like to see you naked too.”

 

“In a minute,” Jonah said. “One thing first.” Jonah bent Rip over his lap and playfully spanked him. Rip gasped with surprise.

 

“God, that feels good,” he said.

 

Jonah slapped his ass again. He stared down at Rip.

 

Rip let out a breath and said, “It’s okay. You can… do what you’re thinking about doing.”

 

Jonah started tracing a finger around Rip’s asshole. “You’re so attractive,” he said softly.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Rip told him. He got up and opened a kitchen cabinet to find the small bag of supplies from the future he’d brought. Right next to the ray gun he found a bottle of lubricant. There were a lot of things he was willing to do to make sure time was unaffected, but using 1800s lubricant wasn't among them. He hoped between the fact that the bottle was unmarked and Jonah’s inexperience, it wouldn't’ make a difference.

 

He brought the bottle over to the bed. Jonah raised an eyebrow. “You do this a lot?” he asked.

 

“No, but I like to be prepared on my travels,” Rip said. He nuzzled against Jonah and said, “Just in case I meet someone amazing. Now I do believe you said something about getting undressed.”

 

Jonah pulled his clothes off. As soon as he was naked, Rip dropped to his knees and started enthusiastically sucking his cock.

 

Jonah groaned and petted Rip’s hair. “Oh my God,” he said.

 

After a minute, Rip lifted his head and asked, “Do you want to have sex now?”

 

Jonah grabbed Rip’s face and said, “More than anything.”

 

Rip rubbed lubricant on Jonah’s cock, then stretched out on the bed. “Go ahead,” he said.

 

Jonah kissed him hard as he pushed into him.

 

Rip groaned.

 

“Does that hurt?” Jonah asked.

 

Rip moaned and arched his back. “No. It feels good.”

 

Jonah pushed back and forth. He kissed up Rip’s neck. “You feel incredible.”

 

Rip grabbed onto Jonah’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Fuck, I love your dick,” he said.

 

Jonah’s jaw dropped a little. “Jesus, Rip,” he murmured.

 

He pushed into him hard a few more times before he came. He pulled out and wrapped his arms tightly around Rip. He petted his hair and said, “You know, you talk like, um....”

 

“A whore?” Rip asked.

 

“You said it, not me,” Jonah murmured.

 

“It’s okay,” Rip said. “I enjoy having sex with men on occasion and I’m not ashamed of it. In fact, it’s kind of hard for me to imagine being ashamed of it. But, I do my best to empathize.”

 

Jonah petted his hair. “You’re an interesting man, Michael.”

 

Rip snuggled up against him.


End file.
